Pre Mission
by MusicalTB2
Summary: International Rescue go to save some kids on a road trip during which Gordon learns a secret of his brother. CGI version, I do not own them.


"Virgil you really need to find someone," Gordon strolled past the piano joyfully as his brother played a minor sounding piece on the piano.

"Why does that concern you?"

"I'm an agent of love brother, I have a lady of my own, and so does Scott."

"How you guys find love has nothing to do with me," Virgil shrugged.

"Then stop playing sad music," Gordon elbowed him gently and fell back onto the sofa.

"International Rescue, we have a situation," John appeared above the table after beeps and Virgil stopped playing.

"What's wrong John?"

"Nothing too serious, car on the edge of a cliff."

Virgil snorted, "you call that not serious? That sounds horrific, how long do they have?"

"I've told them to stay still, any idea where Scott is?"

There was the sound of rushing feet and Scott sprinted into the lounge, his hair messed up and Gordon laughed.

"Speak of the devil."

"Sorry John, what's the situation?"

"I'll tell you on the way, take Thunderbird 1 and I think they'll need you Virgil, Gordon you may as well go with him. Air Pod, and your jetpack Scott."

"FAB," Scott jogged up to the lamps and turned from the room just before Kayo walked in looking rather pink.

Virgil smiled, "I'm not even going to ask. See you in the skies, Gordon."

"FAB."

Kayo facepalmed, "dammit!"

The two birds took off and made their way to America towards the Grand Canyon, Scott flew up ahead now informed about the situation and pulled back to let Thunderbird 2 catch up.

"Virgil, could you take control of Thunderbird 1 for me? I'm going to jet down and try to get at least one of these students out?"

"FAB, shouldn't be too hard. Make it quick though cos I'll need to steady the car."

"Understood. Gordon, take the Pod out I'll need you to take someone. If we can get the back passengers out then Virgil can pull the car back into the ground and let the guys at the front out."

"Sounds good to me," Gordon smiled at Virgil before standing up, "this shouldn't be too hard."

Virgil frowned down at the car, "right I'll fire the lines now," he watched as Scott flew down to the car and signalled him to fire, "watch yourself, Scott," he fired the four lines and they attached themselves to the car with ease, Virgil pulled them back hard and stabled the car horizontally before watching Scott rescue one of the students out in Thunderbird 1's harness, "ok Gordon, get down there."

"The doors please Virgil?"

"Don't be cocky."

Gordon laughed, "air pod away."

Virgil sat in the cockpit tapping the console gently with his gloved fingers as he watched the rescue below him, as Scott went back to Thunderbird 1 one of the lines failed, "oh shit!"

Gordon panicked as he pulled alongside the car which was tilting forwards, "Virgil get that line back and re-fire now!"

"Give me a second!" Virgil retracted the line as quickly as he could and re-fired, "I can't Gordon, there's a fault with it."

Scott narrowed his eyes, "let me try," he took Thunderbird 1 down low and fired the ship's grapple to the bumper, "ok Gordon, keep going."

"Sorry guys, I'll get that checked when we get home," Virgil said sorrowfully.

"Don't worry about it for now, as long as we get these people out," Scott smiled.

Gordon smiled as the second passenger got onboard the pod, "I'm clear. Guys get the car back onto the cliff, AirPod returning to Thunderbird 2."

"Doors are open for you," Virgil pulled the remaining lines back along with Thunderbird 1 and the car rolled back onto the ground with little damage.

Scott released the grapple and landed beside the car allowing his passenger to get out, "be careful on these roads."

"We will next time, God we weren't expecting the road to reach a bridge like that."

Scott smiled, "maybe take a jeep next time."

Thunderbird 2 landed and Virgil walked out with Gordon solemnly, suddenly he spotted the car rolling forwards, he sprinted into the POD and hastily thrust his arms into the jaws of life, he ran back out almost knocking Gordon over, and grabbed the back of the car with the extensions to pull it back into the gravel, the passengers inside screamed at each other.

"Use the clutch, Maisie!"

"I am, wait I've got it!"

Virgil sighed in relief as the car tyres scratched the gravel locking it down and went to open the doors, "that was close."

"No, she just can't drive," the young man stomped out with a huff and looked over at the driver's side.

"Hey ease up, she's been through a lot."

The girl in question got out of the car and almost passed out, Virgil caught her in his arms and from the side Gordon smirked at Scott.

"Hey, you're ok. I've got you," Virgil smiled as the girl stumbled slightly against him, she looked up him with big green eyes and blushed scarlet at the man above her heavily armoured in the jaws.

"I'm sorry, I fell."

"You've been through a lot, I don't blame you."

"Thanks for rescuing us."

"That's our job miss."

"Maisie," she smiled again and got her balance back this time getting a good look at the man who had saved her, she looked down at her hand in his feeling its rough texture in her softer hands.

Scott cleared his throat, "are you guys going to be ok now, or do you need a lift somewhere?"

The driver spoke this time, "we've already radioed the tour centre to say we've broken down, they'll be sending someone out hopefully."

Scott raised an eyebrow, "did you get through to someone?"

"Well we got through to you so we assume so," a young girl put her arm around the driver.

Scott shook his head, "we'll take you back to the headquarters there, they can send a car out for that."

The driver nodded, "thanks, mister."

Gordon looked back at the girl Maisie and Virgil standing together, "Virgil, want to head back to base?"

"Umm yeah, are we done here?"

"Scott is taking these guys back."

"Oh. Ok. I guess I'm leaving Maisie."

Maisie looked down, "thanks for saving us, Virgil."

Virgil smiled at her, "it's more than a pleasure."

Gordon went back to Thunderbird 2 and waited by the lift, "hope you enjoy the rest of the canyon!"

The three students went back into Thunderbird 1 with Scott and one of the boys looked back at Maisie with impatience, "oi Mais, come on!"

Maisie paused a kiss to Virgil's cheek, "I better go."

Virgil closed his eyes as she ran from him and felt the ghost of the kiss leave before touching his cheek, and with that moment Thunderbird 1 took off and he walked back to Thunderbird 2 where Gordon was singing.

"Near, far, wherever you are..."

Virgil cuffed him over the head, "you are such a prick!"

"Awwh but you found love for a second, it was so close."

"I can't Gordon, it just hurts too much. It happened all the way through high school and into college. I've given up."

Gordon raised an eyebrow, "you've never had a girlfriend? Ever?"

"Not a proper relationship no. I've had heartbreaks and regret. Just like then."

"She was going to kiss you."

"Yeah and got called away before it could happen, a heartbreak. You'd think I'd be used to them?" Virgil slumped down in his chair and fired up the engines as Gordon sat down.

"I didn't know."

"That's cos I've never told anyone, you all think of me as the romantic but in reality I suck."

"I've never thought that about you, of any of us actually. I just like teasing."

Virgil sighed, "yeah but it's true, I do suck at relationships. And being part of a rescue business doesn't help in finding one. That girl just then wasn't single."

"How could you tell?"

"She just wasn't, that boy called her over to him and they're all on a trip together. Easiest one in the book."

"Oh," Gordon looked down sadly, "sorry Virgil."

"It's ok, you didn't know. No-one knows, except Scott."

Gordon nodded, "you two are close."

Virgil set a course for home, "he found me crying at college once and asked me all about it. He still keeps an eye on me."

"Ah."

The black haired boy shook his head from his thoughts, "I don't want to talk about this anymore."

"Alright Virg."

They flew in silence only breaking it for small talk and Virgil took Thunderbird 2 down to land back at home.

Later on, Scott found Virgil in his room, "hey bro, Gordon told me what happened."

"Urgh, it's not fair."

"I know it's not, you'll find someone though. I know you will bro."

"Thanks, Scott but I'm beginning to give up. We go on holiday soon, maybe I'll strike luck there."

"Ha. On a cruise, anything is possible."

"Stuck on a boat for a few weeks, it would be a nice change for something to happen."


End file.
